


I remember

by ZeeHarlow



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Death, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeHarlow/pseuds/ZeeHarlow
Summary: A story of which Obi-Wan Kenobi remembers the only person he loves and cares about after waking up on Tatooine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic posted here on AOO. I'm ecstatic. Hope you'll enjoy reading this!

**_"Miya," a man called out._ **

****

**_The girl he called for turned around slowly, acknowledging him.  "Yes?"_ **

****

**_Obi-Wan Kenobi looked at her with sad eyes, pain and sorrow clearly expressed on his face. Miya Kenobi‘s gaze were as pained as his, understanding of his lost._ **

****

**_“Come here, brother,” she said, opening her arms to wrap them around him as a sign of comfort._ **

****

**_That was when he burst into tears. Obi-Wan was trembling as he held onto his sister tightly, almost as if he was afraid she would disappear. He had already lost one person that day, he didn’t want to lose another. Especially not his younger sister._ **

****

**_“I could’ve done something, Miya. I could’ve gotten to him faster,” he sobbed, recalling his memories._ **

****

**_Miya hushed him, rubbing her hand on his back and she smiled softly to herself when he slowly calmed. “There wasn’t anything you could do, Obi. At least now Qui-Gon will be living in peace along with the Force. He would be so very proud of you, knowing you had defeated that Sith.”_ **

****

**_She pulled away to look at him properly, holding his face in her small hands. Despite the sharp pain in her chest seeing her older brother in such a melancholic state, she forced out a smile onto her lips._ **

****

**_“Even I’m proud of you, brother.”_ **

Obi-Wan jolted awake, feeling warm, wet tears on his face. His mind was racing as he took in everything around him, taking in the furniture and the rocky walls.

 

‘ _That’s right,’_ he thought. _‘I’m not in Coruscant anymore.’_

 

Slowly, he sat up, using his hands to wipe the tears away.

 

But they didn’t stop.

 

He was suddenly thrown back into the depressing state of himself when he first lost his master and when he had lost **her**. Memories ran through his mind.

 

He remembered when he was only 13 and she had been 10, sitting next to him as they watched the sun set as they sat on the stairs leading to the Temple. It was going to be their last night together before he had to leave for Bandomeer to serve the Jedi Service Corps and he wanted to make the best out of it.

 

\------------------------

 

_“Thank you, Miya. For being such a wonderful sister,” he said, smiling at the girl beside him._

_She grinned back at him, “glad to know you’ve finally acknowledged my greatness, Obi.”_

\------------------------

 

He remembered when he came back to the Temple, not too long after he left along with his master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

 

\------------------------

_“Obi?” She had called out to him. “Is that you?”_

 

_He had only arrived, walking behind Qui-Gon as they were heading off to see the Council. He turned to face the person who called for him, only to be engulfed into a crushing hug._

_“It_ is _you,” Miya said as she buried her face into his chest._

_“I’ve missed you too, Miya,” he chuckled, wrapping his own arms around her small frame._

 

\------------------------

 

He remembered when she had came running at him, a huge grin on her petite face.

 

\------------------------

 

_“Look, Obi! Look!” Miya yelled excitedly, pointing to her newly cut hair. “I’m no longer a padawan!”_

_“Yes, I can see, young one,” Obi-Wan said, rolling his eyes at her enthusiasm. Nonetheless, he smiled proudly at her._

_“And guess what,” she continued, completely ignoring his comment._

_“What?”_

_“The Council had decided that I’m going to be teaching younglings. Isn’t that great?”_

_Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “So you’re going to be teaching younglings for the rest of your life instead of having your own Padawan?”_

_Miya looked at her brother, sceptic of his reaction. “Well, yes. Isn’t that what I just told you?”_

_Suddenly, he was smiling widely, looking as if it would split his face in half. “That’s wonderful then.”_

_Obi-Wan Kenobi was happy. Relieved even, that his sister is kept far from harm here in the Jedi Temple. Prideful, knowing that his sister would be a brilliant Jedi Master, perhaps a far greater one than he is._

\------------------------

And most important of all, he remembered coming back to the Jedi Temple with Yoda, to find that it had been attacked. They had been searching the Temple after defeating the clones outside.

 

\------------------------

_There were dead bodies everywhere and smoke coming out through the roof. Black scorch marks were staining the walls._

_For the first time, in a very long time, Obi-Wan felt_ **fear** _._

_He wasn’t afraid for himself._

_No._

_He was afraid for his sister,_ **frightened** _of what he was going to see,_ **terrified** _that he would find his sister’s body among the others._

_“Fear, you must not,” he had heard Yoda speak up, breaking the silence that had engulfed them as they walked, abruptly pulling him away from his thoughts._

_He bowed his head, agreeing with the small green creature. “Of course, Master Yoda.”_

_Even so, his heart still contained worry and he was at unease._

_They kept on walking and he made much effort to not run to every single female body that he came across, afraid that he would find that one of them was his sister._

_He felt Yoda kept a close eye on him, knowing that he should keep his fear in check, nevertheless, it was driving him to the edge that he knew nothing of his sister’s whereabouts nor her condition. That is until, when they came to a stop._

_Obi-Wan was looking at everywhere except the bodies in front of him, noting their small bodies and lack of weapons on the floor. He slowly pulled down his hood, taking in his surroundings._

_“Not even the younglings survived,” he said, an air of grief surrounding the two._

_“Killed not by clones,” Yoda said, making Obi-Wan turn to look at him. “This padawan. Killed by light saber, he was.”_

_Obi-Wan knelt down to inspect the wound on the said padawan. Realizing what the green creature said what right, he looked to Yoda, confused._

_“Who?” he asked, exasperated. “Who could have done this?”_

_The Jedi Master kept quiet, turning away to keep on walking. Obi-Wan quickly got up, following him closely behind._

_They came upon the beacon room, having to fight off a few clone soldiers along the way. Obi-Wan hurriedly went to work, reversing the code that was being sent to all the remaining Jedis._

_“I’ve recalibrated the code, warning all surviving Jedi to stay away,” he said when Yoda came into the room._

_“For the clones, to recover the recalibration, a long time it will take,” Yoda said, making a point as he lightly tapped his staff onto the floor._

_Obi-Wan turned back to what he was doing, finishing his work by setting it back into its place as Yoda began to walk away. They were just about to leave when suddenly Obi-Wan moved to face Yoda._

_“Wait, Master,” he said._

_Yoda turned to look at him with stern eyes, already knowing what he wanted to do._

_“There is something I must know,” Obi-Wan walked over to the security controls as Yoda stood where he was, gravely watching the man._

_“If into the security recordings you go,” he said, trying to persuade Obi-Wan from bringing suffering to himself. “Only pain will you find.”_

_Obi-Wan paid no heed towards his master’s advice. “I must know the truth, Master. Miya could still be alive out there.”_

_He fiddled with the buttons, coming across a recording where he saw Anakin ruthlessly slaying the younglings and padawans. Yoda let out a sad hum as he, along with Obi-Wan witnessed the death of all those children._

_Obi-Wan stood there, shocked, his mouth wide open as he furrowed his eyebrows._

_“It can’t be,” he said, slowly, trying to register the scene unfolding in front of him. “It_ **can’t** _be.”_

_That was when he saw Miya run in front of a terrified youngling, blocking Anakin’s light saber._

_“Miya!”_

_Obi-Wan lurched forward, taking hold of the projector in front of him as he watched._

_Miya fought valiantly against Anakin, both of them being on the same level. Obi-Wan saw how Anakin had started to grow impatient of their duel, wanting to get it over with. He suddenly thrust out his hand, force pushing Miya away from him when she had clashed her light saber with his, neither of them relenting._

_“Join me, Miya!” Anakin screamed. “Join me at the dark side and you’ll be unstoppable, invincible. Join me and you will be **powerful** , Miya. So powerful, you won’t be depending on your worthless of a brother anymore!”_

_“No!” Miya shouted back as she got back onto her feet, getting ready to charge at the Skywalker again. “I will NEVER join you, Skywalker!”_

_“Then this will be your demise,_ **Kenobi** _,” he spat._

_He ran at her, moving his arm to see as if he was going to slash at her only for her to failingly block his attack as he thrust his light saber into her chest._

_“NO!” Obi-Wan yelled._

_Obi-Wan watched as Anakin withdrew his saber, leaving the girl to stand on her own as she took in the hole on her chest._

_He watched as his sister fell onto the floor, crumpling into a pile of limbs._

_He watched as the Skywalker stepped over her body, spitting at her._

_He watched as his sister died and the Skywalker continuing to slaughter the remaining younglings._

_He watched as his former Padawan pledge his life to Palpatine, a Sith Lord._

_He watched as the world he knew, destroy into something else. Something he didn’t know._

\------------------------

 

Only now, he knew.

 

He knew that his world was never going to be the same again.

 

He had lost his sister, when he had foolishly believed that she would be safe where she was, only for her to be murdered in cold blood, by the very person he had thought to be as his brother.

 

Obi-Wan continued to sob as he let out all of his pain and grief.

 

Only now was the time that he could be able to mourn for the lost of his sister.

 

Only now would he allow himself a moment of weakness and instability.

 

Yes, the Jedi are now long gone and he has the right to follow whatever moral code he wants. But with a war going on and the Empire trying to take control of the universe, he needed to be prepared.

 

Not for his sake. No.

 

But for his sister’s.

 

For the sake of her finally to be living at peace along the Force.

 

For the sake of the memories he had left of her.

 

And for the sake of the twins that he knew would save them all.


End file.
